


[hp] D. Malfoy

by Isabelle_stary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travelling Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_stary/pseuds/Isabelle_stary
Summary: 哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福这对表兄弟穿越到了无伏亲世代，见证了詹姆斯·波特“就算没有伏地魔却依然艰难”的追妻之路。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	[hp] D. Malfoy

亲世代：詹姆斯×原创女主

子世代：德哈

在哈利和德拉科五年级的时候，一场意外让两人穿越时空，回到过去，两个世代就此接合。

备注：所穿越的亲世代为无伏地魔、无虫尾巴


End file.
